


Zayn Returns to One Direction

by SkyDrops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artist Zayn, Fan Love, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Minor Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Minor Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson, Minor Zayn Malik/Niall Horan, Niall Horan - Freeform, Other, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles - Freeform, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne - Freeform, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Zayn-centric, surprise, zarry - Freeform, zayn malik/niall horan - Freeform, ziall, ziam, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDrops/pseuds/SkyDrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 6 months of leaving One Direction Zayn surprises Harry Louis Liam Niall and the fans by crashing in between a stage concert and saving his mates from a major problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zayn Returns to One Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Umm Hi Folks..  
> I am a Directioner and this is my first fanfic.  
> I am actually a Zayn girl and like everybody could still not get over Zayn leaving the band.  
> This is just an imagination of mine,that if he came back to 1 D how he would..though I am pretty sure he never would..but we can only hope.  
> If you are wondering why the time is given 6 months ago is because I wrote this fic last month actually.  
> Anyway my story may not be good..but if you like it please leave kudos..thanks a lot:-)

It was 6 months now!6 months since that unfateful day of March 25th!  
Some got over it,some still cried over it!  
5 years ago the world saw a boy,a boy with beautiful eyes and a beautiful voice stealing the heart of millions with his charm and 5 years later ,that boy only,broke those exact hearts into pieces.  
It all started with "This isn't the last of One Direction".  
And those exact eyes which had seen that,had to now see,  
"I don't want you to wait for me,  
I am not coming home".from the very person who had said the earlier phrase.There was hardly any hope left in those hearts,the hearts which had dedicated themselves for 5 long years,to that one band,those 5 boys,memorising all the lyrics of their songs by heart,sparing every second in thinking about them and helping them become the best in the world!But still there was some passion and love left and some thoughts and dreams!  
_______

The crowd was screaming their heads off!Even the security couldn't control them!  
The 4 members members of One Direction were currently singing "Over Again"  
Just as his solo was over,Louis Tomlinson with a smirk on his face called out to his bandmate Niall Horan who was nearby.  
"Hey Niall,the crowd has really gone crazy today!I haven't seen such I a big crowd in like ages"!  
"You are right Louis,just look at that guard over there!These girls are even knocking down a hefty muscular security guard'Haha!!"  
"And did you see, when we were coming in how that red haired woman literally punched that guard on the face because he wouldn't let her little daughter go and take a selfie with Harry"Liam Payne,their bandmate,who was nearby called out with a laugh.  
"It's like the fans know about something that is going to take place today,which we don't know about"Louis said with a smile.  
"You are overthinking Louis,what can possibly happen today?,the concert's nearly over"  
Niall said with a laugh.  
Louis and Liam just smiled and went to take back their places on the stage!  
But little did they knew,how wrong Niall was and that a lot was about to take place in that very night,something that would change the world yet again altogether!  
Soon after "Over Again"was over,Harry Styles came back to join his bandmates with the biggest smile spread upon his face and his adorable dimples showing.  
"Hey guys,that was sick,haven't enjoyed so much in a long time"he said.  
Together they went backstage for a little drink,they had only one more song left for the night.  
"You are right Harry,I am gonna tweet right now how superb this concert has been"Liam said."Hey don't you dare,I will be the first to tweet that"Harry called out.  
"No Harry,you are always the robot,I will be the robot for once,I'll tweet first"Liam cried."No me"!!,"No I will".And with that they continued their little fight about who will tweet about the concert first.  
Seeing them fighting like kids,Niall took his phone out,opened Twitter and typed of how great the concert was and then held up his phone cheekily showing it to both of them!  
"Haha,keep fighting kids,I am the first one to tweet"He said grinning.  
Liam and Harry had paused their fight to see what Niall was showing them!  
"You Traitor Niall!!Delete that right now"Harry cried.  
"No way!!"Niall cried already running.Harry and Liam dashed after him.  
As he was running Niall saw Louis coming towards towards him with a bottle of water.  
He quickly got hold of Louis who got kind of shocked,and hid behind him.  
Liam and Harry came dashing behind Niall not even noticing Louis was there and bumped straight into him.Louis lost balance and the bottle in his hand spilled water both over him and Liam and Harry while Niall had escaped successfully and was already laughing at them.  
Harry recovered first and then Liam and Harry exclaimed "Haha that was fun,but wait a second!"  
Everybody's gaze instantly fell on Louis who was sitting on the ground with the most shocked and innocent expression on his face,soaked all over,with water falling in droplets from his hair.He almost looked like a little puppy.  
Then he cried out with a babyish expression on his face "Are you guys crazy?"This was my favourite shirt,you wetted it"he sobbed.  
His reaction made Harry and Niall laugh out loud and Liam with a smile helped Louis up cleaning the mess they had made.  
"Hey I am sorry Lou"Harry said still laughing.  
"Ya really sorry Louis,but it was fun,especially your expression,too funny hahaha"Niall cried!!  
"You guys are so bad,I won't talk to you"Louis said.  
"Oh come on Louis we are extremely sorry"Liam said.And then they spent 5 minutes apologising to him until he was smiling again,absorbing the joke.He couldn't hold back his laughter at the way Niall bent his head down and looking through his eyelashes apologising to Louis like a baby.  
"Haha ok,I forgive you,but I want you guys to get me a new shirt"!  
"Ya sure"all of them shouted in joy.  
"Hey come on guys,if we are one more minute late,the fans would be all streaming out in here in hunt for us"Liam said.  
"Haha let's go"!!  
Just as they were about to make their way to the stage,a man in a green shirt called out them,they recognised him as a member of their management team.  
"Hey guys can I speak to you for a second?"he spoke approaching them.  
"Yeah sure"said Harry.  
"Hi guys,I wanted to say that as you know today's crowd is simply huge and of course craziest I've seen in ages,I would like you to add 2 more songs to your list after you sing "Rock me"!  
"Hmm 2 more songs,seems fine to me"Louis said.  
"Haha ya and it would help in making up to the fans for being so late backstage"Niall laughed.  
"So what are those 2 songs?Liam said.  
"Thanks a lot guys,here are the songs"the man said with a smile."Yes,so the first one is "No Control".  
The boys looked at each other nodding in agreement.  
"And the second one is "Right Now".  
As soon as the name escaped his lips,all the smiles from the boy's faces vanished within seconds and their faces resembled shock,their eyes wide!  
Louis was the first to speak,"whaaaat? Ri..ri..RIGHT NOW??"  
"Are you crazy man?That song is nothing without Zayn!!How can you expect us to sing that song"?Harry cried.  
The man with kind of a grim expression said "I am extremely sorry guys,I know everything about Zayn's significant contribution to this song but I couldn't do anything"  
"Can't you change the song?Please we are begging you"Liam cried out.  
"I am sorry guys,I couldn't do anything.The management called me to tell it's decision,you guys for 6 months have managed all other songs without Zayn,I am sure you will manage this one too."  
"All other songs did not have such big parts of Zayn as in this song,that's the reason we had been avoiding this song for all these months"!!Harry cried.  
"We are like backup singers of him in this song,he sings all the main parts"Louis said.  
"I am extremely sorry,I can't do anything,you have to do it guys, and you better get going,you are already late"And with that the man disappeared behind the opposite curtains.  
The boys stared at each other helplessly for about a few seconds before making their way back to the stage.  
The crowd were getting bored and had started wondering what happened to the boys as they were so late.As soon as they entered the stage again,they erupted loudly in joy.  
"Hey guys,we are extremely sorry for taking such a long time backstage.So to make up for it,we have decided to add 2 more songs to our list for today's performance.  
At this news,the crowd screamed out more loudly.  
And with that they began singing "Rock me",quite obvious that only a few minutes later they would have to sing "Right Now",the song which was nothing without their ex-member Zayn Malik.They very well knew,that within a few minutes the image of One Direction was going to be tattered in pieces in front of the whole world as they were sure to make a mess of that song without Zayn.  
Liam and Louis still managed,but Harry and Niall were hardly able to hide their anxiety while they were singing "Rock me".  
That song ended too,and the crowd applauded loudly,though the boys could feel that their shouts had deteriorated from the those they received from their earlier performances that day.This must mean that their quality had depleted.But they were helpless,they couldn't hide their anxiety about the coming disaster.  
On the other hand,the fans were kind of confused.They seemed less enthusiastic and kind of seemed sad.It was more confusing as only a few minutes back before they went backstage they had been singing with full joy and concentration.  
Next they began singing "No Control" and this time their anxiety was showing more than before.Their voices nearly faded as their heart beats started picking up pace.  
Just a few minutes.Just a few minutes and everything would end,these fans who were now shouting for them,maybe could even regret coming to the concert.  
And "No control"was over faster than they expected it would.  
The time was here.It was all going to end.Years of struggle to success,all going to be flushed in the soil in one day,one concert,one song!  
The crowd seemed to go mad now.They must really love "Right Now"and all of them must have forgotten how it was Zayn who made the song sound so beautiful.And not in a million years would it sound the same without him.  
All of them gathered into a corner of the stage with serious faces.Liam was the first to speak."I know it's hard but we have to sing it guys,we can't change the song as it's the management's decision!"  
Harry was the first to speak,"Liam and me would try our best to make up for Zayn's part though I know it will never sound the same,but I will try my best,we all will won't we"?  
"Yeah we will try our best,and then God will decide our fate,"Niall spoke up.  
And with that they took their positions on the stage,eyebrows furrowed,heart beating fast.  
_______  
The music began.The first part was Louis's.He sang it somehow with his hands shaking.  
Then it was Niall's part,he too with his body shaking,sang his part quiveringly.  
And then,they knew now was the moment!Everything might change after this,Everything,their future was uncertain.They spared a glance towards each other.  
Hastily,a nervous Harry pulled the mike near his mouth and was about to start Zayn's part when...."Cause Right Now I wish you we're here with me,right now everything is new to me",a very familiar voice spoke from somewhere.  
All the boys looked at Harry,to make sure if it was him who was singing.But no,he was frozen in place just like the other boys with the mike still near his mouth,his eyes wide.  
The whole stadium had gone silent.The boy lifted their eyes,to see the girls in the first row staring with wide eyes and shocked faces towards the stage.But they were not staring at them,but behind them.  
The boys slowly turned their heads back and were greeted with the most surprising and shocking sight of their life.  
Zayn Malik,the fifth member of One Direction was standing there with a mike in his hand.Ha was wearing a navy blue shirt and his hair properly brushed and most shockingly all his beard shaved him,which made him look like the Zayn of 2012.  
He even had a slight grin plastered on his face and started looking around like he was a human who had come to a different planet and all the aliens around were acting weird.  
Smugly he said.."What?Do I look like a dinosaur?"with a dry laugh,it's my part only."  
"Hey Liam next is your part,come on sing!"Zayn said ignoring the shocked expression on Liam's face as well as on the face of the other boys,and in fact on the face of every person present in the stadium.  
Hesitantly Liam began his part,the shock in his voice quite vivid.Nobody was exactly listening though,as their gaze was fixed upon Zayn who was smiling brightly for no particular reason.  
His gaze landed upon Niall looking at him intently as if he couldn't believe his eyes.  
"Hey Niall dude,wassup"he cried waving his hand up smiling.  
Liam was over with his part,and Zayn started singing his part beautifully again.  
Next was Harry's part but he wasn't singing,just standing like a statue,but at least he wasn't still staring at Zayn like Louis and Niall.  
"Harry sing!,what's wrong with you guys?Acting like little kittens bereft their mother"Zayn frowned.  
Not wanting to further aggravate the scene more,Harry hesitantly started with his part.  
The song was about to be over,and Zayn was ending it beautifully,but none of the people,nor the fans were anywhere near recovering from their shock.It might seem strange,it had happened never before,that from a stadium full of nearly 80,000 fans of One Direction not a single sound was coming.  
But gradually someone broke the silence.A girl in the first row with long brown hair broke into a huge smile and merely whispered "it has happened,yes it has happened,it's not a dream,it is true,it's true"Her voice even under normal circumstances would have been barely audible,but here still a lot of people could hear her.  
Then another girl standing a little bit away,with short blonde hair,brought both of her hands near her mouth and screamed out "The fantasy has come true guys!!!ZAYN MALIK has returned to 1D!!OUR DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE!!she screamed at the top of her lungs!!  
There was about a few seconds of silence,before it all began!!  
The silent stadium turned into a Human Zoo within seconds,with everybody screaming at the top of their lungs in joy!!Someone screamed out "We must be blessed truly by God to be able to witness this great moment in history"!  
Another screamed out "Zayn, you just made us want to live a thousand years more on this planet"!!  
And then they together all screamed out "WELCOME BACK TO ONE DIRECTION ZAYN,YOU JUST GAVE US ALL A REASON TO LIVE LIFE MORE!!"  
Though it was quite evident that the fans had recovered from their shock and were absorbing and celebrating the situation,the 4 boys of One Direction still hadn't recovered.They were still staring at Zayn with big wide eyes,still not being able to believe what they saw,while he stood there a big smile plastered on his face,with one hand holding the mike,and the other in his pocket,taking in everything in front of him.  
Harry was the first one to break the silence among the boys.  
His voice came out barely as a whisper."Za..Zayn??Really that's you?"  
Zayn smiled at him,"Haha so who else do you expect me to be?President Obama"?  
Then something struck Zayn's mind,he held his mike closer to his mouth and turned to the crowd.  
"Hey guys if you are over,could you please give me the opportunity to speak some lines?"Everybody turned towards him their faces shining brightly, and the biggest smile plastered on their faces.Then Zayn began.  
"Umm..I don't know how to begin this..but I guess I have to"he laughed slightly.  
"Let's be direct,6 months ago I had left you all,my brothers,my friends,for some very silly reason I guess.I know that you all have stood by me at all times,even when I had left!Some people turned their backs on me,but I know that my real fans were always there,you guys were always there,protecting me somehow,and let's be honest you people are better soldiers than 200 pounds hefty bodybuilders"he laughed a bit again.  
He continued again with a sigh.."I don't know if I deserve this love you have given to me,I don't think I am not worth enough for it,after I had broken all your hearts and never cared for your feelings,though you guys always gave me so much priority"  
"And I don't think that I deserve to be called a brother,a friend by these idiots standing here either after I did so much injustice to them,even after they always stood there and supported me every time"he said gesturing to his bandmates.  
A drop of tear fell from Zayn's eyes.  
"The day I announced to them that I am going to leave the band,they were totally in tears,they nearly begged to me to stay,but I was so stubborn,so cruel that I refused to them straight on the face,and I hope one day God makes me rot in hell for doing that to such kind loving friends"  
A few drops of tears fell from his eyes.  
"The night before the day I left,they surrounded me and held my hand and we sat there for the whole night reminding ourselves of all the good times we've had together,laughing at the funny moments and crying over the fact that we will never be able to enjoy those precious moments again, and I remember in the morning Niall came rushing to me and gave me his favourite handkerchief,the one his uncle had gifted him on his 7th birthday and said,"here I am sacrificing my favourite hanky for you,don't let it go to waste,wipe your tears well,because I know you will cry a lot,and I am sure one day you will come to give it back to me and remember I don't want only the hanky alone,I want back with it the person I am giving it to",and till now I have kept that hanky safe and I will return it to you today Niall"he said looking at Niall,who was literally crying right now and was unable to hide a little smile on being addressed to like that .  
Zayn wiped his eyes and turned back to the mike.  
"And then comes the person whom I had hurt the most probably.Louis Tomlinson,the guy who always made me laugh with his silly jokes,was my partner in crime,was always there to cheer me up whenever I felt down,!God should kill me with a lightning for being so cruel to a person like that"This time he was fully crying.  
He turned to Louis,who was crying just like him,and give a little smile.  
"I know Louis you would probably never forgive me for all those shit I said to you on Twitter but still.."he turned to Louis who nodded his head vigorously indicating that he forgave him.  
"And of course there is my curly headed dear friend Harry,how can I forget how he burnt his hand trying to cook some food for me on the morning of the day I was about to leave.He later came to me and said "I know it's a little burnt,but I know you will still like it"he said with a smile.And yah,that food was not a little burnt,it was actually totally burnt but it still it tasted far more better than the food of some big restaurants because of how much love he had put into that food while making it"Zayn said looking at Harry whose eyes were filled with tears but still couldn't help a smile.  
"Thank you Harry,for being there for me always,supporting me and loving me and please forgive me for breaking your precious heart like that"  
"Then of course there is loving and caring Liam,who kept texting me the whole while to the airport,asking me if I forgot something to take or wether I would be comfortable on the plane or not,he even asked me if I would like to change my mind and said if ever I decided to change my mind,he will always be waiting for me at the airport,ready to take my luggage"he looked at Liam's way,who was the only not crying as much as the other boys but still there were tears in his eyes.He gave a heartwarming smile to Zayn.  
"I know after abandoning such beautiful loving friends,God can never forgive me,and he should not,and nor should these boys,but I can tell with 100% guarantee that they will,because they are the best in the world with the most precious and loving hearts"  
"And nor should you people"now he turned to the fans,and he could see that there was not a single person in the whole stadium who did not have tears in their eyes.  
"After so much support I got,I abandoned you like this,after 5 years of the most pure love I received I left you like that,I don't expect you to forgive me,not ever"Zayn put his head down to wipe his tears,because it was getting difficult for him to speak.  
A girl in the crowd with beautiful blue eyes whispered "I forgive you,I forgive you Zayn".  
He lifted his head to speak again.  
"I know I am asking too much from you and I should not expect to get all these after what I have done but still can you give me one more chance"he turned to look at his bandmates first,then at the fans.  
"One more chance to return the love you have given me,I know that what I've got to give you could never compare to the love,affection and priority you people have given me,but still at least a fraction of it I would like to return to you,to each of you,so please give me just one more chance,just one more"Zayn cried.  
This was enough.Niall who was till now standing quietly and crying now ran across the stage and held Zayn in such a tight embrace that Zayn nearly staggered back.  
"Promise me,promise me you would never leave again"he whispered is Zayn's ears.  
Zayn returned back the embrace,holding Niall tightly,"I would never,I promise Niall I would never again leave you"he said.  
The fans were too by that time hugging each other,big smiles plastered on their faces,but also their eyes filled with tears,tears of joy.  
The other boys too,not being able to hold themselves back anymore,rushed across the stage to join Niall and Zayn.  
Harry was the first to reach them.He detached Zayn from Niall and  himself held him tightly and whispered in his ears"If you ever leave again Zayn,I promise you I would punch and break your nose".  
While Liam and Louis were busy reuniting with Zayn,Harry took the mike and called out to the big crowd in front of him,who were by now celebrating among themselves.  
"Hey guys,so 6 months ago from today,One Direction made you all cry by announcing the departure of one it's members,but now on this day we will make you smile back again,or so we hope,and thus very proudly I announce the Advent of Zayn Malik back into One Direction!"  
And with that the crowd went totally nuts.Some were hugging each other,some screaming and some simply crying and smiling at the same time.  
"Do you have anything to say Zayn?"Harry shouted over the noise of the crowd.  
Zayn who had Louis and Liam on both side of him held both of their hands and cried out with tears in his eyes "You guys are the BEST FANS IN THE WORLD"and with that the crowd went crazy again.  
A girl with Light brown hair called out from the crowd "I swear Zayn if you leave again,I would go inside your house and throw tomatoes at your face"she smiled widely,but crying at the same time.Zayn smiled at that.  
"So I call for a group hug guys"Harry called.And there they were,the 5 boys holding each other in a tight embrace,but holding Zayn tighter than anybody.  
And while their famous group hug was taking place,each of them in the big crowd had their eyes shining like stars,each determined to never let their beautiful family break again.  
The boys too,while hugging set up one goal in their head,that whatever happens they will never let one of them get separated from the others because One Direction was nothing without their fans,One Direction was nothing without the 5 boys,One Direction was nothing without them being with each other.  
_______  
As they made their way backstage,the 4 members of One Direction unable to hold themselves back,launched above Zayn again,hugging him and nearly making him fall.  
"Tell me everything Zayn,tell me"Louis screamed.  
"Yes Zayn,we didn't get it at all,tell us"Niall cried.  
And for straight 5 minutes they kept plastering Zayn with questions and statements,not letting him to speak,though there a slight smile on each of their faces.  
Zayn finally said "hey guys,come on, I will tell you everything but let's get home first,and I don't want to run out of stories as if I have a whole lifetime to spend with you guys"!  
Everybody laughed at that and hugged Zayn again and made their way to the car.They preferred to take the back door because surely the fans would just jump on them if they went through the front door!.  
As they were making their way,Harry noticed the man with the green shirt who had told them about the songs earlier at the opposite door.Now he had a big smile plastered on his face.He mouthed to Harry,"Surprise!!We already knew what was about to happen"!,and with a thumbs up to Harry he dissapread behind the door.  
Harry smiled and turned back and made his way along with his bandmates to the door.  
On reaching home,the boys went crazy.  
Louis opened the shampange bottle,Liam brought in some snacks and they all celebrated Zayn's arrival with full force until it was 1:30 PM and Liam announced that they should get to bed now,because surely the news was all over the world by now and in the morning they would get a million calls for interviews for different news companies.  
And they all made their way back to bedroom all sleepy and tired,though their tiredness was not enough to avoid an argument about what was going to be tomorrow's headline.  
Harry said it would be his speech celebrating Zayn's arrival,Liam said it would be about his caring nature which Zayn mentioned during his speech.And like that the debate continued until they were too sleepy and went to bed all holding Zayn tightly,determined to never let him leave again.  
Liam was the first to wake up in the morning.He brushed his teeth and went to retrieve the newspaper.On opening it the headline hit his eyes.  
"I Am Sacrificing My favourite Handkerchief for You".He couldn't help laughing and went to wake up the others.  
"Hey guys wake up and see the headline"he called out.There was many groans and moans as they were still very tired.  
But at last they all woke up and saw what Liam was showing them and couldn't hold in their laugh like Liam.  
"So Niall won"Louis laughed.  
"By the way Zayn,where is my hanky?you haven't returned it to me yet"Niall said.  
"Hmm ya,it is in my bag,giving you right now,wait a second Niall"Zayn said climbing out of the bed to reach his bag.  
After searching for about 10 minutes,Zayn still couldn't find it and turned to Niall with a funny expression on his face.  
"I guess I left it at the Hong Kong airport,I was crying too much then so I forgot to take it"Zayn said.  
"What?you left my favourite hanky alone in a big airport?That means we have to fly to Hong Kong now to get it back"Niall said bewildered.  
Looking at their funny expressions the others 3 boys couldn't help laughing!They pulled Niall and Zayn into a hug.  
"But my favourite Hanky"  
"We will get you a new one Niall"  
"No way I want that one only"  
"Niall"  
"What"  
And then everybody burst out laughing,  
And there they were the 5 boys,who lost the X factors,but won the world reunited back again.Laughing,Joking,Singing and fooling around.They were the the perfect band not for their fame but for their friendship,the perfect voice, not for the heavy budget spent on their songs but for their love and talent for singing,the perfect idols,not for their money or wealth but for their love and affection for the fans and the dedication the fans put into them,and the perfect One Direction,which was incomplete without the 5 boys,without their fans,and without them standing together and fighting every situation with full determination.It was the love that held them together and helped them become the best in the world and as long the faith of the fans were in them and as long as their dedication,love and affection for singing,for the fans,and towards each other was present,no power in the world could break them apart and stop them from attaining newer heights,higher glories,stronger bonds and winning more hearts.


End file.
